


Desperate First Date

by likeasimile



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Desperation, First Date, Fluff, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Romance, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeasimile/pseuds/likeasimile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's bladder tries to ruin his first date with Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate First Date

"Liam," Harry asked, lifting up his dripping ice cream cone. "Did you grab any napkins?"

Liam had one hand on the steering wheel and another on his ice cream cone. "No," he said, "but I usually keep some in there," he added, nodding in the direction of the glove compartment in front of Harry's knees.

Harry quickly opened up the compartment and grabbed a fistful of napkins, hastily mopping up the vanilla ice cream dripping down his wrist. He fought back a sigh. Though he was far from dissatisfied with his date with Liam, he regretted the fact that Liam had been in such a rush.

After enjoying quite a nice dinner, Liam had insisted on taking Harry out for dessert to an ice cream stand that Liam had frequented as a child. Harry had meant to use the bathroom at the restaurant, but Liam had seemed beyond excited to show Harry the ice cream place, so they ended up leaving as soon as Harry had finished paying. Fortunately, the ice cream stand wasn't particularly far away from the restaurant. It was a rather adorable place; it was a drivein style stand that been built in the fifties and still offered "car hop" service with girls on rollerblades. As adorable as it was, Harry was far more enamoured with Liam's unbridled enthusiasm; he couldn't seem to wipe the smile off of his face, and the way that he s till blushed every time Harry reached for his hand was so endearing that Harry didn't know what to do with himself.

While they waited in line for their ice cream, Harry had glanced around nonchalantly for a restroom and was beyond relieved to see a small building off to the side with a "Restrooms" sign on it. He glanced up ahead at the line in front of them. If he didn't go now, he would have to wait until after he had finished his ice cream. On the other hand, the line seemed to be moving pretty quickly, and he didn't want to risk not being back by the time it was his and Liam's turn up at the window.

Reluctantly (yet patiently), he waited for their turn, shifting his weight gently from foot to foot and trying not to squeeze Liam's hand too tightly. He had been holding it since the early afternoon, long before they had left for the restaurant, but was trying his best not to make it too obvious. Liam seemed conveniently oblivious, as usual.

"Look," Liam said, pointing at a girl rolling a vanilla cone in a bowl of crushed M&Ms. "You can get M&Ms on it, or chocolate, or nuts, or all three..."

Harry chuckled once again at Liam's excitement. "Yeah, it looks amazing," he said. Though his smile was likely strained, his joy was genuine.

In the end, they had both settled on cones dipped in chocolate. Once the treats were safely in their possession, Harry started walking toward one of the picnic tables out front, but Liam tugged on his arm.

"Come on," he said. "There's a park not far from here I want to show you."

Harry squirmed, glancing wistfully over Liam's shoulder at the restrooms in the distance. "Don't you want to sit down and eat the ice cream here?"

"It's really close, I promise," Liam said, leading Harry back to the car.

Harry bit his lip. The need to go hadn’t seemed as pressing when the washrooms were in sight, but now that they were leaving...

As he slid back into the passenger’s seat with his ice cream cone in hand, he squeezed his legs together, thoroughly regretting downing three full glasses of water during dinner. He desperately hoped that there were restrooms at whatever park Liam was dragging him to.

Now, as he finished cleaning up the mess his ice cream cone was making, he craned his neck, trying to see what awaited them at the end of the road. All he could see were fields and clusters of trees.

“I thought you said the park was really close,” Harry said, trying to sound more curious than indignant.

“It’s just another five minutes,” Liam replied, trying in vain to navigate his ice cream as well as he was navigating the roads. “It’s more of a conservation area, really. It’s got this beautiful path that runs along a creek, and... I’m sorry,” he said sheepishly, smiling as he held up his dripping cone. “I thought it would the perfect place to go for a walk and finish our ice cream, but... it’s clearly not going to last that long.”

Harry couldn’t help but smile. Liam had just wanted their first date to be perfect. “It’s all right, Liam,” he said reassuringly, subtly crossing one leg over the other. “I can’t wait to see it.”

He should have gone at the restaurant... he _really_ should have gone at the restaurant. Why couldn’t he have just asked Liam to wait for a minute? There was no rational reason for him to feel shy around Liam; they had known each other for five years. Five years of stolen glances, late-night heart-to-hearts, and endless laughter... yet, somehow, it was different now. Now that they had finally made it official, everything felt so _new_. Being around Liam was as comfortable as ever, felt as natural as breathing, yet he was too shy to admit that he needed a bathroom break?

He was really counting on there being restrooms at the mystery park they were going to. If there weren’t any... well, Harry simply wasn’t prepared for that possibility.

When he heard the clicking of Liam’s turn signal, Harry snapped back to attention, somewhat alarmed to see Liam turning into what appeared to be nothing more than a patch of woods. As Liam completed the turn, however, Harry was relieved to see that the driveway had simply been hidden from view. As they navigated the winding path through the trees, the ground became progressively more gravelly and uneven, jarring Harry in his seat. He winced quietly, squeezing his legs together as his hopes of finding a bathroom in the park quickly diminished. Where the hell were they?

At the end of the driveway, they reached a small clearing with a designated parking area. “We’re here,” Liam said with a smile, pulling into a spot and putting the car in park.

Harry took in the sight before him. He had to hand it to Liam; he had chosen a terrific setting for their date. They had arrived at the peak of the day’s “golden hour,” when the notquitesetting sun cast its warm hues upon the summer foliage.

As gorgeous as the scenery was, the least photogenic part of the landscape was the one making Harry’s heart flutter; a small brick building with two doors sat near the edge of the parking lot. He remained casual as he unbuckled his seatbelt, struggling to contain his enthusiasm (among other things).

“The ice cream is gone,” Liam said sheepishly, looking down at his empty hands, “but it should still make for a nice walk, I hope?"

“I’m sure it will,” Harry smiled. “Granted, I made a bit of a mess, so I’m just going to pop over to the toilets over there to wash my hands if that’s all right.”

“Of course,” Liam said, stepping out of the car. “I’ll go with you.”

As Harry stood up from his seat, the pressure of his astoundingly full bladder caused him to double over almost immediately, but thankfully, Liam had been checking the time on his phone and hadn’t seemed to notice. Harry recovered quickly, straightening up confidently and keeping his eyes on the prize.

He kept his composure all the way over to the restrooms but nearly lost it in a manner of seconds when the door failed to open on the first try. He pulled adamantly at the handle, refusing to believe that he was locked out.

“Ohh, wait,” Liam said, glancing down at his phone again. “I think they close them after five o’clock every day. For maintenance or something.”

Harry relented, dropping his arms down to his sides as he eyed the paint peeling off the front of the door. “What could they possibly be maintaining?” he muttered.

“Hold on a moment,” Liam said. “I think I’ve got some wet wipes in the car... I’ll go look!” He jogged back over to the car to see what he could find.

As soon as Liam’s back was turned, Harry shoved his hands between his legs and bent all the way forward. This was getting serious. What was he supposed to do? There was nowhere for him to go at the park, but he couldn’t very well ask Liam if they could leave and find a bathroom elsewhere. Then again, he had no idea how much longer Liam planned for them to stay there. If he didn’t speak up now, how much longer would he have to hold it?

Liam returned from the car with a handful of moist towelettes. “Steal them from KFC every now and then,” he grinned. “Knew they’d be good for something.”

Harry smiled weakly, accepting one with a shaky hand. “Thanks,” he said, quickly cleaning his hands off and tossing the used wipe into a nearby garbage bin.

“Ready?” Liam said, taking Harry’s hand. “The path starts over this way, then winds all the way through the woods.”

“Swell,” Harry croaked, reluctantly following Liam’s lead.

Near the entrance to the woods, there was a plaque with a park map on it. Harry snuck a glance at it as they passed, dismayed to see how long the path really was; it zigzagged throughout the entire wooded area before making a complete circuit. It wasn’t going to be a short walk.

Liam tugged at Harry’s arm, pulling him a little closer. “You all right?” he asked, giving Harry a nudge. “You’re awfully quiet.”

“Yyeah, I’m good,” Harry said, squeezing Liam’s hand back. “Just taking it all in.”

Liam smiled, tilting his head back to look up at the treetops. “I always loved coming here,” he said. “It’s so peaceful.”

As tranquil as the setting was, Harry felt anything but at peace; the storm in his bladder only continued to rage.

He didn’t know how he was still managing to keep this a secret from Liam. At this point, it was becoming increasingly difficult to walk, but he pressed on, letting Liam lead him along the dirt path. The hand that wasn’t holding onto Liam’s was shoved deep in his pocket, and his knees trembled with every step, but he held on valiantly. He did his best to redirect his thoughts from _gotta go so bad_ to _you can hold it... not much longer... just a little longer... hold on..._

Ordinarily, Liam would have been Harry’s distraction of choice, but he couldn’t look his date in the eye, so he stared at the ground and focussed on putting one foot in front of the other.

“Hazza,” Liam said softly. “Are you sure you’re okay? You’re shaking.”

“I’m fine,” Harry said quickly. “Just a little cold,” he added, shivering convincingly as a light breeze rustled through the trees.  
Liam smiled and slipped his arm around Harry’s waist, pulling him closer.

Harry nuzzled Liam’s shoulder and sighed. Why did his bladder have to get in the way of what would otherwise be a perfect date with Liam? It still pulsed angrily down below, making it the most unwelcome third wheel of all time. Still, he told himself, he had to hold it. There was no sense in saying anything to Liam at this point. He was too far gone and would have no choice but to wait until they left the park.

Liam was looking at him; Harry was sure of it. Though he was holding his bladder like a champ, he walked with the gait of a wounded antelope. He prayed that he could just pass it off as him being his usual clumsy self.

It was going about as well as Harry could have hoped for until the sound of running water in the distance made Harry tense up suddenly. It couldn’t be...

“Umm...” he swallowed. “How... how much further does the path go?” he asked hesitantly.

Liam looked forward. “I think we’ve made it about halfway,” he said. “It gets even nice after this part. Right around the bend, there’s this creek that runs along the path...”

 _No!_ Harry reeled. _Anything but that!_

Alas, as they rounded the corner, they were greeted with the sight of a babbling brook flowing alongside the trail, just at the bottom of a ten-foot embankment. Harry immediately recoiled at the sight and sound of the rushing water, torn between clamping his hands down over his ears or his groin.

Instead, he squeezed his legs together and tugged at Liam’s arm. “Can... can we go back the way we came? Back to the car?” Any hopes of his suggestion seeming like a casual one were dashed as the desperate pleas tumbled from his lips.

Liam looked back at Harry, confused. “You really want to turn around? The path is going to take us back to where we started.”

“I know,” Harry said breathlessly, “but can we go back this way anyw... oohhh...” He shut his eyes tightly, pulling away from Liam and crossing his arms over his chest.

Liam’s brow furrowed in concern. “Haz?”

Harry remained frozen in place, his legs trembling violently. He kept his arms folded tightly, refusing to grab himself (as badly as he wanted to), but he knew that his efforts were futile the moment that he dared to open his eyes and caught Liam looking at him, a glimmer of amusement in his eye.

“Harry,” he asked gently, “do you need the toilet?"

“N-no...” Harry stammered, shoving his hands in his pockets and shifting his weight from foot to foot. “I just... it’s getting late... don’t w-want to be trapped in the ddark... just...”

The fiery blush creeping up Harry’s face was all the confirmation that Liam needed. 

“Oh, Harry,” Liam smiled, shaking his head in mild disbelief. “Why didn’t you say so?”

“I... I don’t have to go that badly,” Harry said hurriedly. “Just don’t want to be here after the sun goes down and get lost, and... can we just go?” he pleaded, marching on the spot.

Liam glanced up. “We’re not in danger of the sun going down, but if you can’t wait, you can just...”

“I can wait,” Harry insisted. “It’s not that bad, I just... wouldn’t mind getting somewhere...”

“You do realize where we are?” Liam said, gesturing at the woods surrounding them. “Pick a tree, any tree!”

“No, Liam,” Harry begged. “I don’t need to... I just... g ahhh... ” he gasped, pitching forward and jamming his hands between his legs.

Liam’s eyes widened. “Harry...” he said anxiously, hurrying over to Harry’s side and placing a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Just go... there’s no one here.”

“I... I don’t... h-have to...” Harry gasped, refusing to give up. He would not let this ruin their date. He would _not_ let Liam think that he was a pathetic excuse for a boyfriend who couldn’t hold his bladder.

“Harry, come on,” Liam coaxed. “Stop holding it. You’re going to hurt yourself.” 

Harry shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut.

Liam looked down at his desperate boyfriend, then glanced up in the direction of the creek, suddenly inspired.

“Well,” he declared matter-of-factly, "I’ve got to go." He ventured off of the path and stood at the edge of the embankment.

Harry looked up hesitantly, his teeth chattering. “You... you what?”

“I’m having a wee,” Liam replied, unzipping his jeans. “Whether or not you join me is your choice.”

Harry had not expected Liam’s argument to be so compelling.

As soon as Liam started to go, Harry knew that he didn’t stand a chance of holding it. He cringed at the gentle hiss of Liam’s stream and the telltale pitter patter of it hitting the surface of the water below.

“Ugghh...” he moaned, clutching at the front of his pants. “Li... I c-can’t... _fuck_ ...”

He stumbled over to the edge of the stream next to Liam, fumbling frantically with his zipper.

Liam smirked. “Had a feeling you’d make the right choice.”

“Sh... sh-shut up, Liam...” Harry whimpered. “I-I can’t... _ahhh_... ”

He sighed in relief has he managed to free himself from the confines of his jeans just in time.

Liam snuck a quick glance at Harry, chuckling to himself at the blissed-out expression on Harry’s face.

Harry was willing to bet that Liam was looking at him, but he was past the point of caring. He had never had to go so badly in his life, and all that mattered was that he was finally letting go. He channelled all of his energy into steadying his shaking legs and biting back the moan that was threatening to escape.

Liam finished peeing long before Harry did. He zipped his jeans back up and stepped back, waiting patiently for Harry to finished. He tried his best not to stare, but he was astounded by the sheer intensity of Harry’s stream. How long had he been holding it?!

After continuing at full force for well over a minute, the stream finally slowed to a stop. Heaving a sigh, Harry zipped his pants back up. After a moment’s pause, he turned slowly to face Liam, looking up sheepishly.

“Feel better?” Liam asked, unable to conceal the amusement in his tone.

“You have no idea,” Harry muttered.

Liam wrapped his arms around Harry and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “You do realize that you never have to hide anything from me, right? You can tell me anything?”

Harry looked up at Liam through his eyelashes, biting his lip. “Is this a bad time to tell you that I love you?”

Liam’s eyes sparkled. Harry drew in his breath sharply as Liam leaned in.

“Trust me, Harry,” he whispered against Harry’s lips, “there will never be a bad time to say that.”


End file.
